


behind you

by boodied



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, basically middle school in kageyama's eyes, im sad, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boodied/pseuds/boodied
Summary: most of these days you are more of a shadow. and when the night comes, and the world is covered in dark blotches that belong only to you,you will disappear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> shitty poem because im sad and i hate myself
> 
> idek anymore kageyama is ooc and shit im just really sad

of course when you stand on the court, he will be there. 

you are his  
follower.  
oikawa has always been   
a messiah to your eyes,   
a God that sits   
on a golden throne that   
floats on clouds and wings;  
but this does not mean   
he sees you as someone   
who is worthy enough to  
be his disciple. 

most of these days  
you are more of a   
shadow.

(and you know that   
shadows are the closest  
things to being   
followers. you move  
behind oikawa  
with the same skill   
and grace   
[perhaps, even better]  
but you   
will always be   
a silhouette   
wherever you go)

and when the night comes,  
and the world is covered  
in dark blotches that  
belong only to you,  
you will  
disappear. 

 

it has always been like this.


End file.
